Portable electronics apparatus commonly requires a portable power storage device such as a battery or battery pack to supply power for operation. When the batteries are discharged, they must be recharged again in order for the apparatus to resume operation. Wireless power transfer presents a convenient way to charge power storage devices without the need for a wired power connection. However, a device may also need to be recharged when a wired power base station is not available. In these situations, it is desirable to have a portable wireless charging capability. Existing wireless power transmission systems utilize coupled inductor coils to transfer power from a charging coil to a receiving coil. Some of the systems known in the art also transmit data as well as power. Typically such systems use a dedicated power transmission coil, or set of coils on a primary charger side. One or more dedicated receiving coils are provided in association with each battery on a secondary side. Among the problems with such systems is the requirement of providing compatible charging stations in numbers proportional to the number of batteries to be charged.
Due to these and other problems and potential problems, improved coupled inductor power transceiver systems would be useful and advantageous contributions to the arts.